


Spill

by sumweirdo (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Burping, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Emetophilia, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Face-Fucking, Fetish, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Pubic Hair, Rough Oral Sex, Spit Kink, Tears, Top Steve Rogers, Vomit kink, Vomiting, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sumweirdo
Summary: Tony helps Steve explore the wonders of emetophilia.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Spill

**Author's Note:**

> !! PLEASE MIND THE TAGS !!
> 
> !! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !!
> 
> I've been holding in this fetish inside since I was 11, hate me if you want.

Steve has been sexually frustrated, lately.

He was afraid he might be an emetophiliac.

"_Emetophilia is the sexual arousal from vomiting, or watching others vomit,"_ was the Google definition. And Steve was one.

Gosh. The word itself even sounds bad. It made Steve shiver, and worry what others might think.

Steve remembers well how he discovered his fetish.

When Tony was sick about a month ago, he couldn't get to the toilet in time and vomited. The thickness sprayed between his fingers when he tried to cover his mouth.

Steve stood there, fascinated and found himself hard in his seat. And he didn't know why. After helping his husband cleanbup the mess, he had to excuse himself so he could go get off in the bathroom. He hated himself for liking this. It was throw up.

Puke. 

Vomit!

What was so _arousing_ about it?!

Tony knew something was up with him. During blow jobs, Steve would go a little too hard until he had to pat Steve's thigh, or even scratch him because he was on the verge of throwing up. 

Steve's face would burn up, and he'd apologize. 

Sometimes, they would stop after, which made Tony worried that their sex life was becoming boring like those other married couples. He even started making assumptions that Steve was having an affair. Tony knew he was overthinking now, but still thinks Steve has a dirty little secret he doesn't know about.

It's been months until Steve finally told him. 

Tony wasn't mad. Not even disgusted. In fact, he wanted to help Steve fulfill his fantasy.

"Babe, why didn't you tell me sooner?! Got me thinkin' you were cheating on me and shit," Tony facepalms, with a chuckle. At least he didn't have to worry about Steve cheating anymore, "We're married baby. You can tell me anything, okay?"

Steve just scratched his head sheepishly red-faced and shrugged with a short and shy 'okay'. They said their 'I love you's' and shared a little kiss. Steve actually felt a little dumb, yet relieved that he finally got it out of his chest. Happy even. Because Tony was willing to commit. 

So today, Tony was going to do what Steve wanted in order to satisfy him. And Tony has eaten a lot today just like Steve wanted him to do. 

Tony dropped down to his knees in front of Steve as instructed, and licks his hardening cock as a small practice to get ready for him fully. Tony didn't really know how he felt about this. Vomiting wasn't his favorite thing to do, like most people. But maybe he'd get a little fun out of it. And he loved giving Steve blowjobs anyway.

Steve sighs and pats his husband's head, "Th-Thanks Tony.. I thought you wouldn't understand.."

"Mhm. Of course I do, baby. I've been through a lot of kinks and fetishes. This one's no problem. Plus, I love you," Tony dips his tongue in between the slit.

"I-I love you, too.. You know, we're gonna get real messy in here," Steve threads his brown hair.

"So? The messier the better," Tony smirks, sticking the tip into his mouth.

"I guess you're right," Steve groans from pleasure and nods, "Tell me when to stop, okay?" With Tony's understanding nod, he starts slowly pushing Tony's head up and down his length, getting him used to it first.

When his thrusts gets quick, Tony was under-prepared, but he went along with it, holding onto his thighs as his throat grows sore and his gag reflex activates.

"Fuck, Tony," Steve felt his throat spasming around his cock from the gagging, and he starts grabbing his hair tighter and moves his hips more quickly.

It was then Steve was face fucking him mercilessly, having tears stream down Tony's face from his burning throat. Steve's cock could be seen through Tony's neck, riding in and out of his throat. Tony gags roughly, and tries hard to keep his lunch down for a bit longer. But with Steve's thick cock all the way passed his uvula and down his throat, it was damn near impossible. 

"You alright down there, Tony?" Steve asks, with a strained grunt.

Tony struggles to open his eyes to look up at him, and he nods, allowing Steve to fuck his cock deep down into his esophagus. His gag reflex warning him multiple times for what Tony and Steve both knew what was occuring.

Tony's stomach gurgled, and couldn't handle it any longer. His red tinted cheeks suddenly hollowed, filled with stomach acid, and half digested contents of his dinner. Tony struggles to pull away, Steve's hands strongly keeping his head securely in place. As Steve finally pulls Tony's head back, vomit ejects from his mouth. It gets all over Steve's cock and making a smelly mess there and all over the floor. Tony's clothes were soiled, and so were Steve's shoes and pants. The smell was nearly overwhelming, having Steve almost gag, but the pre-cum dribbling from his hard cock meant that he was far from being disgusted.

"God, that's foul.." Steve muttered, a growl brewed in the back on his throat.

The taste was enough to prompt another wave, and Tony coughs, a more, less chunky stream of sick expelling from his once full stomach. Some even force out of Tony's nose, and he belches wetly afterwards. Steve couldn't help but moan and swear at the sight. His cock aching. He knew it would be hot, but he didn't know it'd be _this_ hot.

"F-Fuck.." Tony says in a strained, hoarse voice. Tears pooled in his eyes from his burning throat. He coughed violently, and wipes his mouth and nose with his sleeve. His cock was hard and aching in his pants, needing to be free. Tony questioned his arousal, but felt like he shouldn't. Fetishes are something you shouldn't question. Sometimes you just have to go with the flow with them.

"Too much?" Steve furrows his brows, the quantity of the contents made him a little skeptical to continue. Yet, watching his husband cough and gag and spill his dinner right in front of him had his cock still hard. For what reason? It didn't matter. It was hot.

Tony was a bit dazed, but shakes his head no, and swipes away his tears, "I'm cool. Keep goi-" He doesn't even get to finish his sentence before he feels Steve's hands st the back of his head, and his face is shoved back to getting stuffed with cock and thrusted into. He fumbles with his own belt, and soon his cock is free and he starts pumping himself while getting ruthlessly face-fucked.

Once Tony's nose is nuzzled in bushy pubic hair, he soon retches again, the substance dripping down his chin and staining Steve's pants. Yet, the other male didn't stop this time. His cock thrusting some of the vomit back into his throat with little trickles going down Tony's chin; provoking more vomit to come about out of the brunette. Steve swears, pulling out, and let's Tony throw up properly. Steve watches Tony gag and regurgitate the multicolored fluid as it splattered all over the floor below.

Tony doesn't get enough time for a breather before Steve's cock is back up and shoving back and forth into Tony's tired throat, enticing him to vomit even more.

"Fuck.. So _nasty,"_ The blonde groaned with a conspicuous tone of arousal.

Tony's heart skips a beat from the words, and he starts stroking himself faster. His lips slam down to the root of Steve's cock, then all the way back up to the tip back and forth so quick and viscous, it seemed almost unrealistic and imaginary. Strings of spit and vomit connect from Tony's lips and the base of Steve's cock.

Tony gags roughly against his cock, his throat tightening to get prepared to hurl yet again. Before he could, Steve groans and suddenly cums in his mouth. Thick and creamy. But it wasn't enough to stop his vomit from coming forth. Steve pulls out after; his cum and Tony's vomit spew out forcefully, joining the other disconcerting amount of sick on the hardwood floor.

Tony feels light headed, his body slowly swaying side to side in dizziness and nausea. He burps again, wet and airy, and with a gargle, more contents from his churning stomach spills. This time, less food, and more phlegm, saliva and water. 

After he was finished, he looks back up at his husband, mouth open with the vomit trickling down the corner of his mouth, strings of saliva sticking to this tongue and the roof of his mouth. A sticky, mucusy mess he was. Face stained with a combination of phlegm, vomit, saliva, semen and tears. He wipes his mouth and moans softly with his hand still wrapped around his pink cock, rubbing the slit. Steve wanted to slap himself from liking the sight of him. He liked it more than he would like to admit.

"Fuck, you're so disgusting," Steve moans at the heavy scent of vomit, and spits directly in his face, Tony oddly enjoying the disrespectful and repulsive treatment.

Steve cups his face and starts to kiss him, not caring about the bitter, acidic taste and the smell assaulting his senses. Steve let's go of Tony's face, gets on his knees to Tony's level to kiss him more properly.

Steve moves Tony's hand, and helps jack him off. Tony becomes close and cries out into the kiss, cum sprouting out of his cock, dripping on his hand. Steve pulls away for a bit and leans down to clean up the mess around his hand and the tip of Tony's cock. Tony moans, and pets his blonde hair. Steve raises his head, pulling Tony into another kiss, sharing his salty essence with him.

They soon pull away, and look into each other's eyes for a bit until one or the other decides to speak first.

"Well.. that was filthy," Tony pants heavily, as does Steve, "And oddly hot.."

"Yeah.. I just want to thank you again, Tony," Steve smiled.

"No problem. I'm always happy to help you with anything," The brunette grabs some nearby tissues and wipes his mouth and blows his nose. Then he looks down at his clothes and sighs, "I'm a fucking mess," He sighs.

"So am I.. So uh.. can we ever do this again or?" Steve scratches his head, a little embarrassed because he was looking forward for more of this act.

Tony smirks, and kisses his cheek softly, "Of course. You don't have to be so shy, Stevie." 

Steve smiles, and moves back a little when he gets a whiff of Tony's breath, "Yeah. Might wanna brush your teeth first." He fans a hand in front of his face.

"You kissed me first," Tony points at his lips with a soft chuckle.

Steve rolled his eyes playfully, "More importantly, who's gonna clean this up?"

The married couple both look down at the mess on the floor. The brunette throws the tissue in the trash bin, and walks out of the room with a mocking smirk, "Not it."

Steve sighs, "Well.. He did give a damn good blow job," He walks out behind Tony to retrieve a mop.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish there were more smutty emeto fics-  
Especially in the marvel fandom.


End file.
